Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to methods for processing substrates, more specifically, to methods for forming an oxide layer having improved thickness uniformity on a substrate.
Description of the Related Art
Oxide layers may be utilized in semiconductor devices, photovoltaic cells, light emitting diodes (LEDs) or the like as an insulating layer, such as a dielectric layer. Accordingly, oxide layers should have suitable dielectric properties and layer quality to prevent leakage between conducting layers, such as between the channel and gate of a transistor device. In one example, oxide layers thermally grown at high temperatures, e.g., greater than 700 degrees Celsius, exhibit suitable dielectric properties and layer quality. Unfortunately, reduced thermal budgets and more stringent critical dimension requirements make high temperature thermal growth processes unsuitable for advanced device nodes.
In order to meet advanced device requirements, oxide layers may be thermally grown at lower temperatures, e.g., less than 700 degrees. However, at a lower temperature, the reaction rate becomes slower, resulting in oxide layers having non-uniform thickness. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved methods for forming oxide layers.